Valentines Day?
by Evil Kitsune
Summary: Mas, isso não importava muito, pois Aya estava ali, o segurando pelo braço e com aquele brilho nos olhos, que o deixava completamente arrepiado. Seus rostos se aproximavam cada vez mais... Eles iriam se beijar...


**Título:** Valentine's Day (?)

**Autora:** Evil Kitsune

**Revisão:** Blanxe

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Aya x Omi/ Yohji + Ken

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Fluffy

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único (Oneshot).

**Direitos Autorais:**. Weiss Kreuz não me pertence, ele é totalmente de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. Se fosse meu, seria totalmente yaoi, Scherientz não faria parte dele, e eu estaria rica e feliz.

**Observação:** Contém _tentativa fracassada_ de fanfic, lime e um pouco [muito açúcar?] de romance para o _Amigo Secreto de Páscoa e Namorodo **Secret Place**_, feito para minha amiga secreta **_Yume Vy_**.

**ooo**

**_Valentine's Day?_**

Era um dia comum na Koneko.

Comum?

Bem, nem tão comum, já que floricultura se encontrava praticamente vazia, sem as garotas berrando o tempo todo e pulando em cima dos rapazes.

Rapazes?

Na verdade, só estavam lá, naquele momento, Yohji e Aya.

Por sinal, o ruivo estava bem humorado; podia-se ver quase um sorriso nos lábios dele enquanto cuidava das flores, parecendo muito de bem com a vida. Já o loiro, olhava entediado para uma revista.

- Ah, eu não aguento mais! Eu vou sair daqui. – Diz fechando a revista e se levantando da cadeira – Aya, você cuida daqui... Aya? – O playboy olhou para a floricultura, procurando o outro que havia sumido.

- Ué? O Aya agora virou mágico para sumir assim? Droga! Significa que terei que ficar aqui, sozinho e entediado. – Deu um suspiro, desolado, sentando e abrindo novamente a revista, já que Omi e Ken tinham feito hora extra para terem folga naquele dia

Nesse mesmo momento, Aya seguia para a casa. Iria tomar um banho e relaxar lendo um bom livro; mantinha um discreto sorriso nos lábios, pois imaginava a cara de Yohji, sabendo que teria que ficar sozinho na Koneko, mas resolveu fazer um desvio na cozinha para um leve lanche e uma boa xícara de chá.

**ooo**

Enquanto isso, na cozinha...

- Ken, não mexa muito rápido, senão vai desandar tudo. – Um loirinho corrigia o moreno que mexia a tigela em banho Maria. – Assim perderemos o ponto! Aqui na receita diz ' devagar e constantemente'! – Mostra o livro de receita.

- Ok, Omi! Estou mexendo mais devagar, mas o meu não está igual ao seu. – Diz Ken, deixando um suspiro escapar.

- Bem, então eu te ajudo depois, mas antes eu farei os meus bombons. Por que você não aproveita que essa receita não deu ponto e vai comprar as embalagens que a gente esqueceu?

- Ah, é mesmo! Eu vou indo. Mas não esqueça, você prometeu me ajudar. – Saiu correndo da cozinha, pegando a chave de sua moto e indo comprar as embalagens.

Omi deu uma risadinha. Ken era mesmo uma boa companhia. Mas seu jeito impulsivo nem sempre ajudava muito na cozinha. Continuou arrumando as formas de bombons, de gatinhos e corações, que havia comprado, e se perdeu em pensamentos. Nem sabia se Aya gostava de chocolate, mas resolvera fazer algo àquele ano. Depois de algum tempo, os dois só ficavam se olhando e essa seria a prova: se ele aceitasse ou retribuísse o chocolate, então, saberia que era correspondido de verdade e se aquele flerte era somente a sua imaginação.

- Será que está bom mesmo? – Olhou um pouco inseguro para tigela com o chocolate pronto para ser colocado nas forminhas e enfiou o dedo para lamber.

Aya chegara naquele momento na cozinha, vendo aquelas tigelas e formas e um delicioso Omi de avental com o dedo a ser provado coberto de chocolate...

Realmente, uma tentação!

Não resistiu e foi até o garoto, pegando a mão dele e lambendo, bem lentamente, o dedo sujo pelo doce, perdendo-se no que fazia.

- Hum, está uma delicia! – Diz, o fitando com um brilho nos olhos. Afinal, foi uma cena deliciosa de se encontrar na cozinha.

O arqueiro corou quando sentiu a língua em seu dedo na boca do espadachim, afinal, não esperava que ele fosse aparecer naquele instante, já que, teoricamente, o ruivo deveria estar na Koneko com Yohji. Mas, isso não importava muito, pois Aya estava ali, o segurando pelo braço e com aquele brilho nos olhos, que o deixava completamente arrepiado. Seus rostos se aproximavam cada vez mais... Eles iriam se beijar; até lambeu os lábios que pareciam secos, esperando ansiosamente por esse ato.

- Omi, eu esqueci a carteira e vim perguntar a cor...! – Ken chegou afobado na cozinha, interrompendo o momento. – Desculpa... – Coçou a cabeça sem graça.

O ruivo apenas o olhou sério e saiu dali, indo para seu quarto. Estava se sentindo frustrado... Quase beijara Omi, depois de tanto tempo naquela troca de olhares. Mas ele criaria uma outra oportunidade; estava se sentindo muito mais ousado naquele dia. Deveria ser a paz que reinava no local...

Se bem que, pensando melhor, porque estava tudo tão calmo?

Aya sabia que deveria se lembrar de algo, porém, não vinha nada na cabeça, só a imagem de um doce chibi de avental e com o dedo cheio de chocolate. Definitivamente, o chocolate combinava com ele.

- Poxa, Omi, desculpa! Eu interrompi algo, né? – Pediu, sem graça, o jogador.

- Que isso, Ken-kun. Não interrompeu nada. – Disfarçou e começou a preencher as formas com o chocolate, ainda sentindo o rosto quente.

- Bem... Então me diga: qual a cor da embalagem que você quer? Eu esqueci até a carteira na correria. – Perguntou animado, enquanto se preparava para sair novamente.

- Pode ser vermelho ou violeta, ou quem sabe as duas cores. – Omi sugeriu, sonhador.

Ainda sentia o calor da boca de Aya em seu dedo e, sem querer, o levou a boca. Seria um beijo indireto… Com isso, esqueceu-se de preencher o resto das formas.

- Certo! – Respondeu Ken, já sumindo pela porta.

Omi continuou com o dedo na boca parado em meio a cozinha, pensando no quase beijo que tivera com Aya; imaginando como seria e o que sentiria tendo aqueles lábios nos seus. Acordou do seu devaneio com o toque do telefone.

- Ei! Pode deixar bishounen, eu atendo. – Intercedeu o playboy entrando na sala.

- Yohji-kun, você não tinha que estar na Koneko? – Questionou, desconfiado.

- Hehehe… Depois te explico, tá! – Replicou e, em seguida, atendeu o telefone.

Só restou a Omi voltar a seus afazeres. Quando terminou de pôr o chocolate nas forminhas, marcando a hora, e guardou na geladeira, assim como a tigela do chocolate que Ken errara no ponto. Poderia fazer uma cobertura ou recheio de bolo com ele.

- Então, o que você anda aprontando aqui na cozinha? – O loiro foi perguntando enquanto entrava no ambiente.

- Eu e Ken estamos testando umas receitas de doces diferentes. – Inventou uma desculpa, revelando uma meia verdade, afinal, Ken estava fazendo chocolate para o playboy – Mas e você? Por que não está na Koneko? – Mudou de assunto rapidamente, antes do ataque de curiosidade de Yohji.

- Ah... – Coçou a cabeça. – O Aya sumiu. Eu vim procurá-lo para ver se posso fechar a floricultura. Não tem clientes hoje; está parecendo cidade fantasma. Você o viu, por acaso?

O chibi sentiu a face corar novamente e se virou, começando a mexer nas panelas para disfarçar.

- Ele passou por aqui e subiu. Deve estar no quarto.

- Valeu! – agradeceu, bagunçando os cabelos do mais novo. Saiu correndo indo atrás de Aya, queria fechar a Koneko e dar uma volta, ou quem sabe tirar uma soneca.

**ooo**

Omi ainda estava na cozinha, preparando o chocolate de Ken, afinal, havia prometido ajudá-lo. O jogador – afobado, como sempre – havia misturado a menta do recheio direto no chocolate, por isso, a receita não dera certo. Se bem que a massa ficara bem gostosa, daria um bom recheio ou cobertura mesmo.

De repente, escutou um Yohji espantado, passando e falando sozinho.

- Meu Deus, o mundo acaba hoje, ele deixou ... e nem ameaçou descontar nada... Fim dos tempos...

- O que acaba hoje, Yohji-kun? – perguntou, parado na porta.

- O mundo, bishounen. Acredita que o ruivo deixou fechar a Koneko, sem reclamar, nem ameaçar nada. E eu juro que parecia que ele tava sorrindo! Isso foi assustador. – continuou seu caminho, resmungando sobre o fim dos tempos e foi fechar a loja.

- Sorrindo é? – ficou ali imaginando o porquê de Aya estar tão calmo e nem escutou Ken chegando com as sacolas.

- Omi? – abanou a mão na frente do rosto dele – Omi?

- Ah? Ken- kun, o que foi? – indagou, tratando de disfarçar.

- Eu estava te chamando aqui há um tempo, aconteceu algo? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Ah. Nada não. – respondeu e mudou de assunto. – Trouxe tudo? Não esqueceu nada?

- Sim. Sim. – assentiu Ken, entusiasmado, tirando tudo da sacola e colocando sobre à mesa – Olha só, o que achou?

O chibi sorria com o entusiasmo do jogador e pensava que somente o seu amigo compraria forminhas de bola de futebol para dar de presente para quem gostava. Mas decidiu que faria alguns bombons em forma de coração junto. Depois embrulharia os seus com o papel violeta e os do seu amigo com os verdes. Sim, isso ocuparia sua mente para não divagar em outros assuntos.

Após de fazer os bombons para Ken, enquanto esperava resfriar na geladeira para depois embrulhar, ficaram conversando e tentando ter algumas ideias em como fazer a entrega do chocolate, o que estava se tornando um problema maior do que eles esperavam...

**ooo**

No dia seguinte...

Omi se perguntava como ele - um assassino inteligente e esperto; que fazia os planos de fuga para as missões -, ainda não havia bolado um para entregar o chocolate para Aya.

Fora que a Koneko estava uma loucura. Ele chegara na hora do almoço, após sair da escola cheio de presentinhos, para encontrar um caos na floricultura.

Garotas que ficavam lá no meio fazendo de tudo para entregar seus chocolates para os rapazes. Ele olhava para os rostos de seus amigos e via Yohji sorrindo e se divertindo com tudo; Aya querendo estrangular todas; e Ken que sorria sem jeito. Ainda pode perceber uma enorme caixa praticamente cheia de presentes e ficou sem entender.

Ken, chegando ao seu lado, sorriu e explicou que a idéia era do Yohji. Eles colocariam ali com um cartãozinho para quem destinava e de quem remetia. Assim evitariam ser assassinadas pelo Aya.

O loirinho não pode evitar dar um sorrisinho, com a inusitada situação.

Por outro lado, o ruivo estava querendo pegar sua katana e sair gritando o seu famoso "Takatori. Shine." e acabar com aquela baderna. Ele deveria saber que um dia calmo como o anterior, ia resultar assim. Ou melhor, lembrar que a calmaria era porque no dia seguinte seria o famoso Valentine's Day, onde se dava o chocolate para quem se gosta. Estava realmente bom demais para ser verdade e seu ótimo humor havia se evaporado totalmente.

**ooo**

Mais tarde...

Um desanimado chibi estava já sem saber o que fazer.

Ele tentara muitas vezes, mas parecia que o destino estava contra si. Ia colocar na caixa, mas aí não saberia se o ruivo veria e nem quando. Tentara entregar pessoalmente, porém, sempre algo ou alguém atrapalhava: uma garota mais atrevida querendo presentear ignorando a caixa, um telefone tocando, uma entrega a ser feita, um cliente a ser atendido. Omi até pensara em contratar um entregador, mas se fosse feito na loja, seria pior, pois morreria de vergonha.

Agora estava ali, parado na frente da porta do quarto de Aya. Os outros rapazes já fechavam a Koneko. Ele poderia entrar, deixar na cama e depois, se fosse retribuído, saberia que aquele quase beijo na cozinha, poderia finalmente ser real, e quem sabe mais o quê. Com as bochechas vermelhas pelo rumo dos seus pensamentos, ele arriscou.

Abriu a porta lentamente, entrou e a fechou. Ele não precisava de luz, estavam acostumados a andar na penumbra, ossos do ofício. Foi até a cama e colocou o presente e o cartão em cima do travesseiro. Acabou não resistindo e tocando o lençol frio e liso. Era ali que seu amado ruivo dormia. Se fosse mais ousado, poderia deitar-se e até sentir o cheiro do espadachim; poderia até se imaginar sendo beijado e tocado por ele. Sentiu a face afoguear, o corpo arrepiar e resolveu sair logo dali.

Ao se virar, seu corpo estancou. Havia alguém encostado na porta bloqueando sua passagem e ele sequer havia escutado barulho algum. Estava ficando descuidado? Se fosse uma missão, estaria com problemas; mas em uma, estaria armado para se defender. Suas divagações foram interrompidas quando percebeu que a pessoa vinha em sua direção. Se colocou em uma posição defensiva e esperou.

**ooo**

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Ken sentado à mesa, olhava desolado seu embrulho de chocolates. Ele também tentara entregar para Yohji, mas parecia que tudo estava contra. Ele não conseguira parar: entregas, garotas que não saiam de perto e gritavam sem parar, um tombo pela água que estava no chão e ninguém percebeu antes; mais garotas gritando e puxando eles pelas camisas… Nem a bendita caixa de pôr presentes resolveu, pois se enchera bem rápido.

E o expediente se encerrara, com a Koneko fechada, ele se vira sozinho, ali na cozinha. Esperava que o chibi tivesse tido mais sorte que ele.

Apoiou a cabeça na mesa, olhando para o embrulho nela. Tão concentrado estava que não percebeu a presença de alguém sentado ao seu lado.

- Dia difícil né?

- Sim, demais. – retrucou sem se mexer, apenas fechando os olhos.

- Presente? Ou não conseguiu entregar?

- Não consegui entregar. – suspirou desanimado.

- Posso pegar um?

- Pode. Era pra você mesmo. – respondeu, sem perceber, com a cabeça ainda abaixada.

- Hum! Está uma delícia. E com menta! Meu preferido. – o loiro falava, enquanto comia um do chocolates.

- Eu sei, escolhi porque você gosta. - continuou a responder desanimado.

- Ah, Kenken! – desarrumou os cabelos do moreno – Você às vezes é tão ingênuo. Eu adoro isso.

Yohji levantou e pegou seus chocolates, deu um beijinho na orelha do jogador.

- Obrigado, adorei! – saiu sorrindo enigmático.

- Hã?

Ken deu um pulo, ficando em pé e com isso derrubando a cadeira atrás dele. Ele estava ali, falando com Yohji e nem percebera por causa do desanimo anterior. Só caíra a ficha após o arrepio que sentiu pelo beijo do playboy. Entregara seu chocolate sem ao menos perceber. Só ele mesmo para ser tão distraído. E o que ele queria dizer com isso de ingênuo?

- Ei Yohji. Espera aí. – saiu atrás do mais velho.

O loiro ia caminhando devagar e, com um sorriso nos lábios, dando um tempo para Ken reagir. Ele não havia sido detetive à toa; percebera o jeito que o moreninho o olhara o dia todo, as tentativas de aproximação frustradas, mas ele mesmo não tivera muito tempo para nada também.

Não era indiferente ao jogador, só não sabia como agir. Com as mulheres, ele era todo um conquistador, mas Ken não era como elas, então, tinha que ter outra estratégia. Surpreendera-se ao encontrá-lo ali, desanimado, com a cabeça na mesa e o embrulho. Percebeu que ele nem notara sua presença e que quando começou a falar com ele, a distração foi notável, sendo assim, tomou ali sua decisão de fazer algo.

Se ele tivesse olhado, teria visto seu sorriso ante as respostas espontâneas. Apostara, agora só deveria aguardar o seu prêmio. Seu sorriso aumentou ao escutar seu nome ser chamado; Ken ia ter uma noite bem interessante e, se dependesse dele, mais que uma noite: uma vida. Isso ele se encarregaria de fazer acontecer.

Enfiou mais um bombom na boca e foi indo para seu quarto, sendo seguido pelo moreno.

**ooo**

Omi, quando percebeu a pessoa mais perto, nem pensou, tentou acertar a pessoa para fugir, mas teve seu movimento interceptado rapidamente. Se viu preso, virado de costas e de encontro ao corpo do seu captor. Ficou rígido; estava encrencado e precisava ser rápido e tentar escapar logo. Mas como? Parecia que seus movimentos eram lidos. Remexeu-se.

- Nem tente nada, Tsukiyono. Eu conheço seus movimentos.

Seu corpo estremeceu. Conhecia aquela voz e agora sentia seu rosto mais vermelho que nunca. Havia sido pego no flagra. O que iria fazer?

Seu corpo foi virado e, na penumbra, ainda sentia a intensidade daquele olhar sobre ele.

- Quem você pensou que fosse? Um dos Schwarz?

- Eu...

Sentiu-se um idiota. Estava no quarto de Aya, quem poderia entrar ali além do próprio. Tá, ele não contava, já que havia invadido. E nenhum dos outros se atreveriam a ir ali. Só ele mesmo.

- Por que a pressa de sair? - a pergunta veio sussurrada no seu ouvido.

Ele precisava pensar numa resposta rápida, mas estar assim perto do ruivo não estava ajudando a ser coerente. Tomado por um impulso, resolveu ser ousado e arriscar. Seria tudo ou nada. Levantou seu rosto e segurando o do espadachim o beijou.

Aya fora pego de surpresa pela ação de Omi, mas isso não o impediu de envolver o corpo menor num abraço e corresponder ao beijo.

Ele passara a tarde toda observando o garoto e vira a frustração em cada tentativa de aproximação que dava errada. Então, lembrou-se do chocolate e deduziu o porquê. Por isso, o seguira ao final da tarde e viu quando ele, hesitante, entrara em seu quarto e nem percebera sua entrada, enquanto alisava seus lençóis.

Ele nem imaginava o que passava em sua cabeça vendo aquela cena: um doce chibi ali deitado e com chocolate pelo corpo.

Isso poderia ser arranjado.

- Aya-kun. – foi o suspiro que saiu dos lábios do menor quando o beijo parou.

- Eu só aceito os chocolates, se vierem com você junto. – falou com os lábios quase unidos novamente.

- Então pode pegar tudo. – foi a resposta atrevida do arqueiro.

- Pode ter certeza que vou. – e uniu seus lábios novamente, enquanto conduzia o corpo menor a sua cama.

Omi ainda conseguiu pensar que ser um pouco atirado poderia ser bem interessante e, em meio aos beijos e caricias que recebia, se lembrou da tigela com o chocolate na geladeira. Ele pretendia ser ainda mais atrevido agora, afinal, fora essa sua repentina ousadia que ajudara.

**ooo**

Enquanto isso numa outra parte da cidade...

- Estou entediado... – olhando para o moreno de óculos – Podemos ter alguma diversão?

O outro abaixou o jornal e encarou enigmaticamente. Depois de uns segundos respondeu.

- Hoje não. – e desviando seus olhos para a porta, fechou o jornal e saiu.

- O que deu nele? – o ruivo de cabelos compridos cor de fogo indagou, mas mudou seu foco para o outro ocupante da sala. – Ei, Katzen, o que deu nele?

O moreninho sequer parou a leitura de seu livro.

- Eu acho que vi o Farfie passando ali com algo na mão. – falou novamente.

O livro foi abaixado e ele notou apenas o menor arquear uma sobrancelha em indagação.

- Deixa pra lá – e sorrindo debochadamente – Não vai me dar o chocolate hoje?

O garoto apenas suspirou e levantou, deixando o livro no sofá. Antes de sair da sala, disse:

- Em seus sonhos, Schuldig. Somente neles.

Foi em direção ao quarto, sabendo que seria seguido. Aquele safado, com certeza, lera seus pensamentos e sabia do chocolate. Era questão de tempo.

- Heheheheh! – o alemão se levantou e espreguiçou rindo. – É! Eu terei minha diversão hoje. E não só hoje.

E assoviando foi em direção ao quarto de Nagi. Afinal, quem disse que os Schwarz não poderiam se apaixonar também?

***** Owari *****

**

* * *

**

_Fic iniciada em 13/02/2007 à 1:00h _

_Fic finalizada, sabe Deus se vai finalizar hahahahhha_

_E finalizou O_O _

Surpresa, NE?

Logo eu tirar você! Huahauahauahauahauahua!

Bem, Yume, eu finalmente terminei essa fic e foi para você.

Espero que goste, apesar de já saber como ia ser. Foi de coração.

E com muito mel escorrendo para te deixar feliz ^^

Eu compenso um dia. Só Deus sabe quando u.u

Ela foi focada mais na parte de namoro e o chocolate, e nada de Páscoa.

Blanxe obrigada pela ajuda do uke atirado e por betar para mim.

E eu não poderia deixar de fazer uma participação especial dos Schwarz \o/


End file.
